


A Dragon's Tears

by DarkDrabblings



Series: Tumblr Requests [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And there's brief mention of Mercy, Choking, Cutting, Dark!Hanzo, F/M, Mentions of kidnapping, Mind Games, Miscarriage, Physical Abuse, Sadness in general, Suicide Attempt, Verbal Abuse, Who thinks genji's a little shit, forced relationships - Freeform, he's a little shit, mentions of noncon, the yellow beanie is back to break your heart, there's like a brief mention of Genji, you're never getting away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDrabblings/pseuds/DarkDrabblings
Summary: You had one job to do and you couldn't even do that right.Please read tags.





	1. Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,
> 
> So glad to see you guys again! This one isn't like my smut-filled stories. This is an angsty one that was requested on my Tumblr.
> 
> Please enjoy!

All you had wanted was some fresh air. Hanzo had kept you captive in your room since he found out about the pregnancy. However, you couldn’t stand being holed up for so long, you were a little over five months, and his constant hovering was driving crazy. So you decided to sneak out just for a few minutes, you only wanted to feel a little bit of the sun on your skin. That’s all you wanted.

Unfortunately, after being bedridden for so long, your body wasn’t quite used to the additional weight you were carrying. So while trying to carefully descend the stairs, trying not to let them creek and give away your position, you felt a sudden haze pass through your body as you slipped into unconsciousness and fell down the stairs. 

You woke up briefly to a sharp feeling shooting through your lower abdomen and the sound of a scream from nearby. Through half-lidded eyes you saw a maid standing over you, dropping whatever she was carrying as she screamed for Hanzo. You let out a small cry and winced when another sharp pain rocked your body and then you felt yourself sleep back into the darkness as the sound of running footsteps got closer.

This time you woke back up to the sound of beeps and as you began to sit up, you instinctively go to grab your stomach when you realize that the small bump you were becoming so familiar with was no longer there. You panic, making the machine monitoring your heart begin to beep loudly, as you look around and realize you're in a hospital. 

A blonde doctor quickly comes to your aid and tries to calm you down when you begin to ask about your baby frantically. You only grow more agitated when she tells you that she’ll explain everything once you’re calm. That only spurred you on more as you throw the blankets off to get out of bed when you realize that your left leg was in a cast.

No longer able to keep the tears back you begin to shake and cry as you recall what happened. The doctor sits next to your bedside and gently rubs your back as you cry into your hands, shaking your head on how this couldn’t be happening.

“I am truly sorry. We all tried our hardest to save the baby. Unfortunately, the impact from the fall was too severe, and she didn’t make it,” she calmly explained while using her free hand to up your morphine.

 _She_. It was a girl. You hadn’t found out the sex of the baby yet. You and Hanzo had agreed to wait until it was born.

Your wails eventually begin to subside as the pain medicine kicked in and you allowed the doctor to lay you back down and tuck you in bed. She continued speaking, but your mind was already murky as you slowly began to close your eyes. And just as you feel asleep, you caught a glimpse of Hanzo stepping into the room.

That was the last you saw of him during your two-week stay at the hospital. The kind doctor, who later you later found out to be named Doctor Zeigler, informed you that he would regularly drop by when you were asleep to speak to her, but he would never stay too long, leaving shortly afterward. You weren’t surprised though. 

You had killed her. Hanzo's heir. _Your_ baby. And you wanted nothing more to be as dead as she was, at least in death you held a chance of holding her.

You knew that nothing but punishment awaited you back at the Shimada castle, but for once in your life, you didn’t find it in yourself to care. You knew you deserved it. You deserved every punishment that Hanzo would put you through, and you hoped that at least one of those would finally give you the death you’ve earned. So you didn’t even flinch the day that a nurse brought in a wheelchair, happily announcing that you were finally clear to return home.

You scoffed at the word. **_Home_**. As if you ever belonged there, to begin with.

If she noticed, she said nothing, the smile never faltering as she helped you out of bed and into the wheelchair. Once your leg was leg was securely propped up, she pushed you to the entrance all the meanwhile talking about how you should take better care of yourself, how lucky you are that you’re still able to have children and that worse injury was your broken leg.

You barely paid her any mind as you arrived at the entrance, a black limo awaiting you. The back door opened and Genji stepped out. You figured that Hanzo wasn’t going to come and get you, but you were surprised to see him though. Not that he was much better, but at least he would make you laugh now and then.

Dr. Zeigler appeared by your side as Genji approached you and she began to inform him of the medicine you were on. He thanked the doctor with a small wink causing a small blush appear on her cheeks, and if you had cared, you’re sure that you would have gagged at the scene. Lucky for you, she remained ever the professional as she reminded Genji to keep you off your leg for the next six to eight weeks until it fully healed.

“Well that didn’t work very well last time,” he joked.

You sucked in a breath as the tension rose and you felt goosebumps at the glare the doctor gave Genji. And he for once, quickly apologized as he leaned down to pick you up from the wheelchair, and gently laid you in the back seat. The doctor turned her attention towards you and quickly told you to be careful before turning back around and going back into the hospital. 

The drive back was torturous, Genji barely even spoke beside asking if you knew whether or not the doctor was single. You answered him with a shrug, and he turned his attention back to the window as did you, watching the streets of Hanamura pass by before arriving at the wooden gates of the estate.

Once you arrived, the servants and maids were quick to help you out of the vehicle, placing you in another wheelchair, and took you to your room. Not a word was spoken between the maids and yourself as they stayed to assist you with bathing and then changing you into more comfortable clothes. They avoided eye contact with you at all cost, only bidding you a good night as they quickly ushered out of the room once you were finally settled in bed and had taken your medicine.

You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding once the door closed. You looked around the room; nothing seems out of place. Everything was as you had left it, aside from some dust on the dresser it seemed as if no one had stepped foot into the room after the accident. 

You quickly became bored, at least during your hospital stay the nurses would tell you the gossip around the facility, even though you wouldn’t say anything back, it at least made for some form of entertainment. Now you were left alone with your thoughts in the same room you’ve tried to escape from many times before. You sat up a bit and opened your nightstand, wanting to grab the novel you had been reading before everything happened, and stopped short when you saw a small yellow beanie underneath it. 

Your breath caught in your throat and tears began to haze your vision as you pushed the book to the side and picked up the small hat. Laying back down, you gently ran your fingers over the Shimada symbol embroidered on it and brought it up to your lips before beginning to cry again. This time you didn’t stop. You practically wailed into the beanie, saying how sorry you were, and how it was all your fault. How you would give anything in the world for her to be back with you. Eventually, the medicine from before began to take effect and your clenched the small item into your chest as you fell into a dreamless sleep.

It was nighttime by the time you woke up. You found that you could barely open your eyes from the dried tears and you didn’t want to. You just wanted to go back to sleep, at least then you couldn’t feel the crippling guilt of your sin. Unfortunately, you were forced to open them as you heard the sound of your door slam open. He was here.

You sit up little by little as Hanzo begins to pace at the foot of the bed, one hand rubbing his goatee his goatee as he thinks about what to say. But he says nothing and neither do you as you keep your gaze downcast, hands still resting instinctually on your stomach, beanie still clenched tightly between them. You didn’t even notice Hanzo’s dragons appearing until they both curled on your lap, heads resting on your hands.

“I do not understand why my dragons would have chosen someone as stupid as you,” Hanzo begins while still pacing and looking everywhere but at you.

You swallow thickly as the tears return and spill down your cheeks. 

“You were given one job, to carry the next Shimada heir and you couldn’t even manage that one simple task,” he yelled while knocking items off your dresser. “Have I not given you everything that you asked for?!”

Hanzo grabbed some of your jewelry and threw them across the room. You barely flinched when you heard the sound of your vanity mirror crack from the impact of Hanzo’s fist.

“Insolent whore. Do you even realize how much of a fool you’ve made me look to the elders?”

Hanzo’s dragons both gave soft growls and began to curl protectively around you. Yet you make no motion to move as Hanzo walks to your side of the bed. You barely notice the blood running down his hand and onto the carpet through your sobs.

“Do you have nothing to say for yourself,” he asks, voice still thick with malice. 

You're sure that the only reason you’re still alive is that his dragons are in the way. They would never attack him outright, but it’s enough to deter him for now.

“I’m s-sorry,” you finally stammer out before sobbing into your hands, the small beanie still damp from your fallen tears from earlier.

He exhales loudly and keeps his fists clenched as he proceeds to sit next to you on the bed. The dragons growl again as he moves one off of your lap and onto his. You still can’t bring yourself to look at him, but his time when he speaks, his tone is calmer.

“I keep you in here for a reason, Y/N,” he begins through your sobs, “You are lucky you are still able to have children, otherwise you’d be of absolutely no use to me.”

The last comment made you immediately nauseous and you sniffled as you gathered the courage to look at him, only to stop and lightly gasp as when your gazes finally met. His clothes and face may have been composed and nothing but venom spewed from his mouth, but you could see in his eyes that he was just as broken as you were.

It’s why the dragons hadn’t hurt you but protected you instead. He may have taken you by force and pumped a child into you because it was his duty, but the hurt was as plain as day in his eyes as it was on your face.

You gulped and said nothing as you finally unclenched your hands and slowly reached towards his. Hanzo broke eye contact first and looked down when you grabbed his still bleeding hand and placed the beanie on his open wounds. He said nothing as you both watched the yellow material begin to slowly turn red with his own blood.

“I miss her too, Hanzo.”

You notice a small drop of water mix along with the blood and you turned your eyes back on his face. He shook his head and pulled his hand away, placing the dragon back on your lap, as he stood. 

“You are a fool,” he softly said, a twinge of sadness in his voice as he turned away from you and headed towards the door.

“Hanzo…” you quietly called out just as his uninjured hand reached the doorknob. You didn’t want to be alone. You didn’t want him to be alone. Not when the two of you were finally so close.

He stilled for a bit before speaking, not even bothering to turn around and look at you.

“You are not to leave this room under any circumstances. The dragons will keep you company until you are better. Then I will return,” he said while opening the door, “to continue what I started.” And with those final words, he was gone. 

You shuddered out a sigh and laid back down while bringing the bloody beanie back up to your lips, giving it a small kiss. You licked your lips and hummed as a coppery taste hit your taste buds. Placing the beanie next to your head, you didn’t cry this time as you stared at what could have been. 

“We would have loved you, _Yuki_.”

You keep your eyes it while the dragons shifted to your sides and laid their heads on your stomach. Reaching down you absentmindedly pet one as you slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can no longer deal with the pain in both of your hearts and decide to try to leave your dragon. Unfortunately, once he's claimed you, it's not so easy to get away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got that prompt and I thought it would be an amazing follow up to this current story.
> 
> Tumblr prompt: How would Hanzo react if the reader did end up trying to kill themselves before he stopped them?

Hanzo had been training rather intently recently. You had hardly seen him since the incident so you knew that now would be your best bet. You weren’t trying to run away. Not again. 

You were tired of living like this, finally sick enough of the guilt and sadness that hung over you like a dark cloud day after day. You tired of the pain on the rare occasions you would see him as he made sure that you never forgot your biggest mistake. 

Hanzo had come to check on you when his dragons began to get angsty in the middle of training, wanting to go back to see you. They usually acted this way when he’d gone too long without you by his side. But the moment he stepped into the room and you weren’t at your normal spot at the windowsill, he knew something wasn’t right.

The dragons were quick to appear and begin to scratch at the bathroom door, begging for him to open it. Wasting no time, Hanzo slammed into it, quickly breaking it open. He immediately yelled for help as he watched his dragons scurry over to you.

Your body laid still in the tub, the blue of your lips was a stark contrast to the red of the water. 

The dragons were quick to dart over to your body, promptly giving off a blue glow. However, Hanzo hesitantly approached, a single finger reaching out to tuck the lock of hair behind your ear as he looked down at your naked form. 

His eyes traced the outline of your body beneath the water before coming back up to your face. Finally, they fell on the yellow fabric that you held tightly between your fingers as blood continued to drip from your wrists and into the water. 

He knelt down next to you as he pulled the beanie from your pallid hand. The dragons slowly began to work their magic as they pulsed a beautiful blue that spread throughout your body. Although it was still cold to the touch, the blue hue on your lips slowly started to fade.

By the time the maids had arrived, you were back to a normal color, and your breathing had gone from almost non-existent to normal. However, you were still unconscious as Hanzo gently lifted your naked body from the tub. The maids were silent and quickly worked as they drained and cleaned the tub. 

Hanzo said nothing as he cradled you in his arms, waiting for them to finish. Although the dragons refused to leave you as their powers worked through your system, Hanzo’s face betrayed no emotion. He remained stoic and silent as he stared down at you. It wasn’t long before the maids were done and had run another hot bath, bowing to Hanzo as he dismissed them. 

He lowered you back into the tub, now no longer murky with your blood. The dragons wound tightly around you as the water warmed their scales. They chittered amongst themselves as Hanzo quickly disrobed and joined you, placing the beanie on the counter, he wasted no time to pull your body back to his and cradle it once more.

While you slept, he washed your body, paying careful mind to the fresh scars on your wrists. He noted how your inner thighs were also healing with new cuts. But still, he said nothing and made no motion to wake you. The only sounds were that of your breaths and the dragons rumblings as he continued to clean you.

After some time, the water began to run cold, and you had yet to open your eyes. Hanzo's dragons had long since returned to his arm. He gently set you up, and he stood himself, stepping out to dry off before turning back to do the same to you. 

Once he finished, he wrapped you in a dry towel and carried you back into the main bedroom, laying you down on your spot at the edge of the bed. 

He removed his towel from around his waist before opening yours as well. Slipping a leg in between your own, he laid on top of you, keeping his weight balanced on his forearms next to your head, he made sure that your chest pressed tightly against his. 

He slowly blinked down at you. He didn’t know how to feel. Of course, he was angry; you had almost left him. If it hadn’t been for his dragons, then you’d be lost to him forever, just like Yuki. He closed his eyes as he remembered your screams in the hospital, neither one of you had been the same since the incident. 

Opening his eyes again, he breathed out a sigh of relief. You were alive and breathed beneath him. He could feel your heartbeat against his own. He would not let this happen again. 

Resting his forehead against yours, he spoke, “I know that you are awake and have been for some time.” He felt your breath hitch as your pulse sped up beneath him. “Open your eyes, pet,” he said, brushing his nose against yours.

You hesitated. You were all too familiar with Hanzo's sick games, where he’d lull you into a false sense of security only to beat you as soon as you gave in. But when his lips started peppering kisses from forehead to lips, you couldn’t help but give in and slowly opened your eyes. Tears spilled out first when you met his gaze, and he could feel you tremble beneath him. 

“I-I’m s-sorry, Hanzo,” you immediately bawled. “I-I wasn’t...I mean...I don’t know.” You continued crying, almost in hysterics as he kept you pinned underneath him. 

You hated how much you enjoyed his warmth on top of yours. Afterall, he was the sole reason that you had tried to kill yourself. Here you were, apologizing over and over again to the monster who had caused you nothing but pain since the very moment you had first laid eyes on one another.

Eventually, he grows tired of your tears and apologies and begins kissing his way down to your neck. Your arms come around to lock around his neck, pressing him closer to you as a free arm slips underneath you and holds you closer towards him. Your hands then wrap into his loose hair, and you tug him back up towards your mouth.

His body and pain were the only things that you’ve come to know since ever since he forced you to live at the estate. Being told day after day that you were only here for one purpose and since the miscarriage a few months ago, you could no longer deal with the pressure. You were so close to finally succeeding in something that you hadn’t even thought about what would happen if you were to live. 

So until the punishment came, you reveled in the attention he gave you. Moaning into his mouth when you felt his growing erection against your abdomen. You pull away, and breathe out a sigh of relief as a sick sense of normalcy returns to you and you, eagerly spread your legs.

His head buried in the crook of your neck and you mewl out his name as your core begin to dampen for his entrance. He’s trained your body well this past couple of years, and it doesn’t take much besides a few kisses to let you know that he was in the mood. Now he hesitated, opting instead to relish in your whines for him as your legs eagerly wrapped around his waist.

“Hanzo, please,” you cry, “Don’t do this to me today. I’ll take any punishment, but not today.”

He sensed your urgency, and still, he took his time, prolonging the anguish in your core. His lips moved along your throat before coming back up to your mouth once more. His kisses were ravenous and violent; his teeth click against yours, tongue teasing you only to pull back when you got too eager, sharp teeth sinking into your lips. You didn’t mind the copper taste in your mouth; you’d bled for him plenty as it was and you were willing to suffer even more for him as he consumed you.

Finally, he pulled away, and you stared into the familiar chocolate orbs, his stare sinister and you lifted your hips to try to meet his. It was the same look that he had on the night he first raped you. The same look that he’d given you countless nights after that. It was that exact look that you’d been craving from him ever since you failed your first duty. And now it was back, and you couldn’t be happier.

The hand that was underneath you tilted your hips a little more so he could tease your entrance. He chuckled as you tried to squirm beneath him. Your fingers pulled at his hair, and you brought your lips to meet his this time, greedily swallowing the warning growls he gave you before pulling away and laying back down. 

“Hanzo,” you coaxed, voice thick with arousal.

“I want you to know something,” he says as he slowly enters you, “If you think that killing yourself would rid you of your duties, you are sadly mistaken.”

Hanzo deliberately took his time, hissing through his teeth at the feeling of your walls clenching tightly around him. He rested his forehead on yours once more and watched as more tears slowly streamed down your face.

You felt like your body was on fire with each slow plunge of his hips into yours. Your hands wandered from his hair and down to his back, nails digging into his skin as his thrusts began to pick up speed.

“You will never leave me. In life or death,” he said as he pounded into you with each word. “I will decide when it is your time to go.” He hooks his free arm under your leg and pulls it up, allowing him to impale himself even deeper inside. 

You quickly nod your head and lean up to kiss him, only to have him pull away. Whining his name, you throw your head back on the pillow as his pelvis brushes against your clit with every push of his hips.

“I’m sorry,” you say again as he moves back down to your neck. His mouth is ravenous against your skin. You feel as if he's eating you alive with the way he bites down, your pleas only urging him on.

The arm underneath you slips out, but you keep your hips raised to his thrusts, and it makes its way up to an arm, pulling it away from him. He pins it down next to your head, gripping hard on your wrist. You shriek when his thumb digs into your fresh wound, and you try to wriggle out of his grasp as the pain sends a jolt throughout your body.

“Let me make something else clear,” he says, and you have to strain to hear him past the excruciating pain in your arm, “The only one allowed to make you bleed is me.” With that, he squeezes the wound hard enough for blood to begin to flow. His once pleasurable thrusts now turn violent as he slams into you.

“Han-Hanzo,” you squeal as you thrash underneath him, but his hold on you is tight as he uses the weight of his powerfully built body against yours. The head of his cock now slams into your cervix, and you’re seeing stars as pain begins to overtake now the pleasure you had felt just moments before.

“Did you think I would just let you die?” he asked, voice rumbling against your skin. You feel the blood flowing from your arm and soak into your hair. Hanzo lifts his head back to stare at you. “Answer me!” he demands.

“I don’t know. I just couldn’t do it anymore,” you sobbed. “I’m not worthy, Hanzo. I never was. Yuki proved that.” 

With the mention of her name, you began to feel the heartache all over again. The guilt and the loss proved to be too much. Along with the fact that you rarely saw Hanzo after the incident. He wouldn’t even share the same bed with you, leaving you to face the loss on your own. You deserved this pain, and you told him so.

Hanzo’s eyes saddened for a brief moment before turning back to normal. His grip on your wrist loosened and he brought his hand up to your face; thumb brushing along your mouth, coating your lips in blood. 

“I’m sorry,” you said again as the metallic smell of your blood invaded your nostrils. 

Suddenly his pace turned reckless as he began pounding into you faster now. He was close and right before he came his lips met yours yet again. The blood smearing over the two of you like cheap lipstick, his hips ground into you, drawing out his pleasure. And you took all of him, biting back the nauseous feeling that began to grow inside you as his seed filled you up once again.

He stayed inside you for some time, neither one of you wanting to part from the other. When he finally pulled out, you couldn’t help but clench around him, trying to make him stay. He growled in your mouth while leaving your warmth. Giving you one last kiss before he spoke.

“Whether you are worthy or not, is not up for you to decide,” he says as he pulls completely away from you to kneel between your legs. “Your body is no longer yours, and until I deem you completely useless, you are to remain by my side.”

You say nothing as his hands come to stroke up and down the outside of your leg, sending goosebumps throughout your body. His gaze is carnal as he stares down at your entrance, watching his seed drip out. You take this opportunity to spread your legs even further for him, prepared to take him once more.

He smiles wickedly at you, but you don’t care. You’re just glad to have him back where he belongs. Between you. Above you. It doesn’t matter, as long as he’s near you, you’re more than willing to give him everything you have. 

“Now,” he says as his fingers move to hover over your aching nub, “I believe you still owe me an heir.”


	3. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You slip up and confess your feelings to Hanzo. How's an unsentimental dragon supposed to feel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was inspired to write this after an ask I got asking how would happen if reader slipped and said I love you. I've been in a creative funk lately and this really helped out. So sorry if it's not up to par to my usual stuff!

After your suicide attempt, Hanzo doted on you almost constantly. Keeping true to his word about you being by his side, he had taken you on small outings as well. The only times that you weren’t with him was when he had to meet with the elders. Even then, he’d come back to ravish you, still expecting you to provide him with what he felt he deserves. 

You didn’t even try to deny him anymore. He was succeeding in breaking you, and you were beginning to welcome his onslaught with open arms. Although you knew it was wrong, you couldn’t deny the fact that his version of pleasure was twisting you into a person you could hardly recognize. 

This evening was no different, and you could swear that the leader of the Shimada clan was trying to eat you alive. He’d been relentless in his assault on your body as soon as he stepped into the room, slamming the door shut behind him. You could tell that the meeting with the elders must not have gone according to plan because, by the time you had barely managed to untie your robe, your back hit the mattress.

Eagerly, you had spread wide for him as he dove in between your legs. His mouth licked and nipped at your lower lips swiftly, coaxing you to your peak. Although you hated how well he knew your body, you were grateful that he did. He wasn’t one for patience and wanted you ready for his cock as soon as possible. 

However, after your first orgasm, he continued to suck on your clit and inserted two thick digits. Curling them inside you, he quickly brought you to a second orgasm that had you begging him to slow down.

“You’re too eager for me, pet,” he chided over your mewls to stop. The overstimulation was sending you on another high, and the sound of your slick as his fingers pumped in and out only served to prove his point. Your hand wrapped into his hair, and you pulled on his ponytail as you reached your peak for the third time. He finally pulled away as you slowly came down from your high, but not before placing a sloppy kiss on your throbbing bud. His fingers slipped out, and he made a show to suck on them as you stared up at him through half-lidded eyes.

He was a sight to behold, and he hadn’t even bothered undressing. His pressed navy suit was a contrast to his disheveled hair that now hung loosely around him as your fluids gleamed off his beard in the low light of the room. He was slow to unbutton his jacket, making you squirm underneath him when he finally took it off and rolled up the sleeves to his white dress shirt. 

You shakily sat up as he kneeled between your open legs and unbuttoned his vest. As you made a move to take it off, however, he grabbed both your hands in his. He quickly tightened his grip, making you squeal as the pressure increased and pain shot up your arms. You tried to pull your hands away, but they were no match for his strength.

“Did I say that you could move,” he asked as tears began spilling down your cheeks. You shook your head. “Then lay back down,” he ordered as he let go, but not before giving you one more harsh squeeze. 

Taking your hands back, you did as ordered and laid back down. Although the lower half of your body was still hot and sensitive from just a few moments ago, the top half ached as you flexed your hands next to your head, trying to get rid of the pain. His hand came down to cup your face while his other worked on taking off his pants, and you couldn’t help but flinch as you heard the sound of his belt unclasping, making him smile down at you. 

“You look like such a whore,” he said while staring down at your body, cheeks still pink from your previous orgasms and the pain he had just inflicted on you. Finally, he freed his cock, and you couldn’t help to glance down eagerly at his length, the head already glistening with pre-cum. 

“That’s because I’m your whore,” you whimpered as his head rubbed against your folds, gathering your wetness, before pressing against your entrance. 

“That’s right, pet. Mine.” And with that, he entered you in one thrust. Your body put up little resistance to his forceful entrance, your sex slick with your juices. Instead, it eagerly swallowed him up, clenching down tightly as he went to pull back before slamming into you once more.

He loudly groaned as he pounded into you. His pace slow, but his thrusts were harsh. The head of his cock pounded against the back of your walls, and you wrapped your arms around his neck and crossed your ankles at the small of his back, desperate to hold on as his hips rolled into yours.

Bracing himself with one arm, he moved the other hand between the two of you to flick at your over sensitive bud. The combination of that with his cock continuously rubbing against your spot had you seeing stars. 

Your wanton moans were quickly silenced by his mouth on yours as his pace slowly increased. His body pressed closely against yours, and you quickly found that you hated the feeling of his shirt rubbing against you with his thrust. Pulling away from the kiss earned you a hard thrust, his head bumping against your cervix.

Whining loudly, you pulled at his dress shirt, almost ripping it before moving your hands to his front. As you went to undo his tie, he stopped mid thrust to watch you. He watched you intently as you finally undid his tie and tossed it to the side. As you began to undo the buttons of his shirt, he pulled out and off of you.

“Please, I just want to be closer to you,” you pleaded, already missing the feeling of his girth inside your aching cunt. 

Surprisingly, it seemed as he missed being inside you as well when he ripped open his shirt, not even bothering to unbutton it. Tossing his shirt to join his tie, he stepped out of his pants and settled between you once more. Reaching up, you locked your arms around his neck and brought your lips to meet his as he slid back inside. 

The two of you groaned into each other’s mouths as your walls wrapped around him. Wasting no time, he picked up where he left off. His hand tangled into your hair and pulled your head back, making you press your chest into his, neck now fully exposed. 

Your legs wrapped around him again, heels digging into the small of his back, urging him to go deeper. His lips traveled down to your neck, adding to the marks that already littered your throat. 

His free arm slid under your waist, and now you could barely breathe with how pressed up you were to him. It was as if he was quite literally trying to mold you into him. 

Hanzo moved your head to the side and nibbled on your ear, moans and whimpers left your mouth with every thrust he pounded into you, pelvis rubbing against your core. His own pants and grunts against your ear only added to the sensations. And when he began to utter Japanese phrases into your ear you almost came on the spot.

Almost. 

But as much as you wanted to go over the edge, you knew there was something missing. Hanzo may have been hitting all the right spots, but it still wasn't enough to fully push you over. However, you know what would finally set you over the edge. 

“Do you want to cum, my sweet harlot,” he moaned in your ear, voice slightly quivering as you answered him with a tight clench around his cock. “Such a good girl,” he said, pulling out the hand from beneath you to wrap around your throat. 

Your eyes began to slowly roll into the back of your head as his grip tightens and spots slowly start to cloud your vision from the lack of oxygen. His lips moved back to your ear, and he groans loudly as your walls clamp around him. 

“Cum,” he orders, and that one word has you finally tipping over. 

Your eyes roll to the back of your head, toes curling, and the hands that gripped his hair, lose hold as you begin to black out. He cums quickly after you. The feeling of your walls fastening around him is too much to take as he spills himself inside you with a load groan. 

He loosened his grasp on your throat, but not before giving you one last squeeze, his hips grinding into yours, making sure that none of his seed went to waste. 

As your vision suddenly comes back into focus, you find the feeling of him on top you a comforting one for once. Hanzo leaves sloppy kisses from your ear down to the crook of your neck.

“I love you,” you confessed midway through coming down from your euphoric state. You hadn’t even realized what you said until Hanzo paused, a piece of your skin caught between his teeth, and you instantly grew still. You gasped as you realized the gravity of the situation and quickly began apologizing. 

However, Hanzo surprised you at his reaction. He braced himself up on both of his forearms this time as he hovered over you. His eyes betrayed no emotion as you tried to take back what was said. He wasn’t lashing out at you for speaking out of turn or demanding for you to be quiet. Instead, you watched as the corners of his lips turned up into a soft smile, and his cock began to harden in you once more. 

“Hanzo…” you whimpered when he began to push his hips into your yet again. It took all your energy to keep your legs wrapped around him as his thrusts started up, just as brutal as the first time. It wouldn’t take either one of you long to cum again, but he seemed to relish the tears of overstimulation that poured out. 

You didn’t know how much more you could take. Your mound and nub already felt raw and used as Hanzo pistoned his hips harder against yours. 

“Again,” he demanded, continuing to pump into you. This time there was no rhythm to his pace, his thrusts were shallow as his end neared, arms trembling as he continued to push both of your overstimulated bodies into another orgasm.

“Say it again,” he demanded loudly between pants as he fucked you hard. The sound of the headboard slamming into the wall was the only thing louder than his skin continuously snapping into yours. 

“I love you,” you cried out, arching your back as you tumbled over once more, toes curling when you felt Hanzo cum inside you again. He groaned your name loudly as your nails dug into his skin.

He gave a few more hard thrusts into you before finally collapsing, his weight now fully on your body but you hardly cared. Your hands ran through his now sweat stricken hair, paying little mind to the seed leaking out as he slowly pulled out. But you revealed in his heat as he panted against your ear, coming down from his haze.

When his breathing finally evened out, he lifted himself once more, bracing himself on one forearm as a hand came to tuck your hair behind your ear. You moved your hand to do the same to his hair as it tickled your face. 

“You are a fool,” he said after a few moments of silence.

He was right and you knew it. You knew what this man was capable of and what he had done to you. The thought of living with him for the rest of your life both angered and saddened you. You knew that now he’d never let you go. He owned every piece of you. Heart, body, and soul. Yet, deep down inside, you were happy.

Glad that he wasn’t pushing you away as his lips ran softly across your jawline, you opened your mouth to speak but yelped as he cruelly bit down at the tender skin below your jaw. 

“I will destroy you,” he softly murmurs against your skin. You swallow thickly, unsure on whether or not to take it as a threat. Your fingers are still gripped tightly in his hair as he continues, his lips leaving small pecks on your exposed throat between every word. 

“But, I will ensure that as long you breathe, you will never want for anything,” he promises as he begins to move down to your chest. 

“You will carry my children,” he says taking a nipple into his mouth to suck on before pulling away, “And in return, I’ll provide you with more pain and suffering than can come in a lifetime.”

You swore you could feel your heart trying to escape your chest as you slowly began to realize the implications of your confession. What was just sweet bliss had suddenly started to revert to fear from before, as he made his way back up to your lips. Blinking back tears, your eyes met his as he rested his forehead against you.

“You’ve made a grave mistake, my little pet,” he chides as a sinister smile begins to grow on his face.

“Please…” you whimper as you shake your head, letting go of the grip in his silken threads as you try to push him off. He shushed you with a gentle kiss, and it hurts your heart at how loving it seems. His lips are soft as both of his hands now cup your face, thumbs wiping away the tears that flow freely. It would almost be a romantic gesture if you didn’t know him. His nose rubs against yours as he continues his dark vows.

“I would kill for you,” Hanzo says, moving his hands from your face to grab at your hands from his chest. He forces his fingers to lock in between yours as he places them by your head. “But in return, I also expect you to do the same.”

You open your mouth to scream as his grip from before returns, and you swear that he’s going to break the bones in your hands. The dark glare in his eyes truly frightens you to your core, and you can only nod as his smile slowly turns soft once more.

“H-Hanzo,” you sob, and he’s back to resting his forehead against yours. 

“Yes, my pet?” he asks, laying a small kiss on your nose.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, please don't hesitate to check out my other prompts sinful prompts on my Tumblr!
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> [DarkDrabblings](https://darkdrabblings.tumblr.com)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please don't hesitate to check out my other prompts sinful prompts on my Tumblr!
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> [DarkDrabblings](https://darkdrabblings.tumblr.com)  
>  **


End file.
